Zeke Yeager
|-|Human Form= |-|Beast Titan= Summary Zeke Yeager is the older half-brother of Eren Yeager, and a member of the royal family from his mother's side. He is the warchief of Marley's Warriors, assigned to take the Founding Titan from inside the Walls. He is the current inheritor of the Beast Titan. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-C, Higher with Hardening Name: Zeke Yeager | Beast Titan Origin: Attack on Titan Gender: Male Age: 25 (Pre-Timeskip), 29 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Titan Shifter, Inheritor of the Beast Titan | One of the Nine Titans Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Transformation (Into a Titan) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Regeneration (High-Mid), Can harden parts of his skin as well as turn people into Pure Titans, Can control Titans Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt) | Building level (Can throw large rocks at supersonic speeds. Casually decimated the Armored Titan in a fight), Higher with Hardening Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Should be comparable to the other Warriors) | Subsonic with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Capable of throwing rocks fast enough to cause a sonic boom. Can easily keep up with the Armored Titan) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Should be comparable to the other Warriors) | At least Class M (Stronger than the Armored Titan) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Building Class, Higher with Hardening Durability: Wall level | Building level, Higher with Hardening Stamina: High | Above Average Range: Standard melee range | Several meters by virtue of sheer size, several hundred meters with Pitching Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average (Zeke is a very intelligent and curious man, as well as a very formidable fighter, able to casually outmatch the Armored Titan and inflict him considerable damage without sustaining any visible injury. He also found a way to mix his spinal fluid into the wine which all the soldiers in the forest drank, and, after making sure that all of them drank it, used his scream to turn them all into titans, so that he's able to escape from Levi.) Weaknesses: Somewhat overconfident | Can be killed if the one meter long and 10 centimeters wide area of his nape where his body is is cut, and the transformation can only be maintained for so long Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Titan Creation and Control:' Zeke possesses the ability to transform Subjects of Ymir into Titans. In order to do this he must inject them with his own spinal fluid, followed by him using his scream on them, resulting in them turning into Titans. These Titans, unlike the regular Titans encountered, are capable of functioning at night. In his Titan form Zeke is capable of talking to other Titans and even giving them orders which they follow blindly, though this is limited to Titans that he created with injections directly from his own spinal fluid. He also appears to have the ability to repel Titans as the Titans never attack him like they would other human-controlled Titans. His spinal fluid can also be ingested orally if mixed with a drink such as wine, and Zeke is able to use his scream even in human form. *'Hardening:' Zeke is able to harden his Titan body at will to protect himself from attacks. *'Pitching Assault:' The Beast Titan possesses a devastating ability to throw objects with great power, speed, and accuracy, allowing it to perform the role of heavy artillery, launching projectiles capable of wiping out an entire fleet of soldiers with one attack. Key: Human Form | Beast Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Attack on Titan Category:Antagonists Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Soldiers Category:Giants Category:Transformation Users Category:Brawlers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Monsters Category:Biology Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8